1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a foam-spray-off trigger sprayer having an axially movable perforated wall mounted for axial movement inside a front barrel of a trigger sprayer nozzle, whereby the movable perforated wall can be moved between (a) a stream position where a central opening in the perforated wall is positioned closely adjacent an outlet orifice in a back wall of a foam generating chamber defined within the front barrel to (b) a foam generating position where the perforated wall is positioned forwardly of the outward orifice where droplets of liquid impinge upon the perforated wall, are deflected and mix with air to form foam.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99.
Heretofore there has been proposed a barrel with perforated end wall insert for use in a trigger sprayer to create a foam-off nozzle assembly in the Maas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,106. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the movable perforated wall of the nozzle assembly of the foam-spray-off trigger sprayer of the present invention provides an improvement over the previously proposed fixed perforated wall whereby a foam, spray, off nozzle assembly for a trigger sprayer is provided.
Also there has been proposed in the Shay et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,060 to provide an annular roamer which is mounted on a nozzle barrel and which has an inner annular sleeve that can be (a) axially positioned in the nozzle barrel and in the path of a vortical sheet of liquid for creating and dispensing foam or (b) axially positioned not to interfere with the vortical sheet of liquid to dispense liquid in a spray.